legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Cort
'''Cort' (コート, Kōto) is the primary antagonist of Legend of Legaia as well as the creator of the Mist Generators. He is the Prince of Conkram and the older brother of Noa. Appearance Prince Cort is tall, thin, broad-shouldered and considered attractive by others. Though he is young (presumably in his 20s), his long, gray and silver hair symbolizes his great wisdom. His most unusual physical feature is the dissimilarity between the color of his eyes which is heterochromia. Cort's left eye is fuschia-colored and his right eye is aqua blue, though it is not revealed if this occurred naturally or because of the Seru he is shown to be wearing. Cort dresses in a somewhat puffy black long sleeved shirt, along with similar looking pants of the same fabric. His shirt is a turtleneck decorated with a silver symbol. Cort adorns himself with an intricate purple and gold article of clothing that lays over his shirt. The ends of Cort's sleeves are wrapped in purple and gold trim, as well as the ends of his pants, which stop at his brown boots with red and yellow tops. In his in-game, the Seru on his back is not seen and his right eye is capri blue. The intricate on his shirt is darker, his tops from his brown boots and his arm warmers are purple and gold trim and his long gray hair is darker. In his battle sprite as the boss character, the Seru on his back is visibly seen and the color of his hair returns back into gray and silver and his outfit from his in-game remain unchanged. Personality Prince Cort is a very brave and intelligent young man, raved upon as a genius by all the people of Conkram. Due to being raised as a Conkram noble, Cort is very aristocratic in demeanor and has distinguished mannerisms. Usually buried in his work, he had a very serious personality but cared about his father's kingdom and its people in the past. However, one day his personality suddenly changed dramatically. Cort's good nature turned to one of lust for power. No longer caring for the well-being of others, Cort became quick to use others as pawns for his own sinister ambitions. Cort began to exhibit sudden mood swings, and others in the palace soon noticed Cort's change in demeanor. At times guards would even witness Cort carrying a bone-chilling scowl for seemingly no reason. Unfortunately, nobody knew what caused Cort's personality shift. Story Early Life Cort was born the first child of King Nebular and Queen Minea in the nation of Conkram in Karisto Kingdom. He grew up in Conkram's palace and learned the mannerisms and formalities typical of those in royalty. Cort was a very studious individual and highly zealous in his research. In fact, his genius was noticed at a very young age by the Four Wise Men of Conkram, who were said to worship his genius. Cort's life was normal for a prince until Conkram found itself plunged in war with the city of Sol. Cort did all he could to help Conkram see victory in battle, even inventing a new type of Seru within his laboratory in the caverns of Conkram's palace. The war between Sol and Conkram lasted for many years. However, as time went by Sol was slowly but surely gaining ground against Conkram due to their new Seru from Uru Mais, an ancient ruin which was occupied by Sol. Cort and the Court Scientist, Jette, began researching possible methods of achieving victory against Sol's superior Seru from Uru Mais. In the midst of their research, Cort and Jette were contacted by the fallen Ra-Seru, Rogue, who gave them knowledge of a weapon that would enhance the strength of Conkram's Seru by many fold and ensure victory for them, saving the nation from defeat at the hands of Sol - this weapon was named "the Mist". Cort announced the creation of the Mist to his father and the noblemen of Conkram. Conkram's Four Wise Men were eager to use the Mist right away, but King Nebular was cautious and would permit its use only if a demonstration was carried out and proven successful. Unfortunately, during the demonstration the machine transporting the Mist from the underground laboratory carried too much Mist Elixir and caused its to go haywire. Cort and Jette tried to shut off the source of the Mist, but the emergency shutoff switch failed to work and the machine exploded, causing a neverending influx of Mist to flow into Conkram from the Seru-kai, the homeworld of the Seru. This unleashed the Mist into all of Conkram and turned the Seru--along with the people wearing them--into bloodthirsty beasts. All looked lost until three mysterious children wearing Ra-Seru entered the Mist Generator in the laboratory and traveled to Rogue's Tower, the source of the Mist pouring into Conkram and the evil Ra-Seru that were banished by Tieg long ago. wearing a Seru]]After the Mist incident, it was pointed out by King Nebular that Cort was wearing a Seru. The demonstration having gone awry, King Nebular ordered Prince Cort to repent for his actions and the Mist project to be halted indefinitely. Cort and the Four Wise Men of Conkram did not agree with King Nebular's decision, and in secret decided to build a Mist Generator within Jette's Absolute Fortress, a nigh impenetrable castle that was in the process of being built in the north of Conkram and overseen by Jette. The Mist's demonstration proved fatal to most of Conkram, but Prince Cort saw the Mist as a way to create harmony between humans and enable them to evolve into superior beings. With the King and Queen of Conkram unaware of his ambitions, he and his henchmen secretly built a Mist Generator in Conkram's impenetrable fortress in order to spread the Mist once again. Once this task was done, Mist spewed throughout Legaia and turned all of the Seru into savage beasts that killed and controlled humans at will. After only 10 years the human population was almost completely annihilated. Having caught a glimpse of the Ra-Seru heroes in the past, Prince Cort and the Rogue he was wearing knew that they would return in the future to put a stop to the Mist. Cort ordered his henchmen to destroy their hometowns in order to lure out the Ra-Seru, kill their wearers, and use them to create more Mist Generators. Cort and his henchmen built the Floating Castle, one of the other four Mist Generators, as a trap for the heroes. ''Legend of Legaia Knowing that the Ra-Seru wearers would be searching out the Genesis Trees, Cort enters East Voz Forest and takes a near dead Ra-Seru egg from the forest's Genesis Tree and infuses it with Mist. This causes it to turn into a hybrid of a Ra-Seru and a Sim-Seru, which he then gives to Songi, who had arrived with a team of monks from Biron Monastery in order to keep the tree safe (although Songi's true ambition was to have a Seru of his own). Through a journey of several weeks the Ra-Seru heroes defeat Prince Cort's henchmen one by one, along the way reviving Genesis Trees that drive away the Mist and return Seru monsters in the surrounding areas back to normal. When the heroes contact Tieg in Uru Mais, Cort and his henchmen feel the energy from the god and send Juggernaut to destroy the ancient pyramid in order to prevent them from contacting Tieg in the future. To bother the heroes even more, he invades Noa's dreams once he discovers that Queen Minea and King Nebular are contacting Noa through them. Cort uses his telepathic powers to block their thoughts from reaching Noa and invades her dream with his own mind, taunting her with great pleasure. When the heroes reach the Floating Castle and defeat Zora, it is revealed by Songi that Cort had the castle built as a mere trap for them, using his mistress Zora as bait. Cort did not expect Zora to have a chance against the Ra-Seru heroes and had Songi kill her as part of the plan - he even revealed to Songi that he actually hated women like Zora, despite telling her that he loved her. The heroes survive the Floating Castle trap and Cort waits for them in the Absolute Fortress with his henchman, Jette. The Ra-Seru heroes bust into the Fortress with the Nemesis Gem and kill Jette after he attacks them in his machine room. They then reach the Mist Generator and attempt to destroy it as they had done all the others, but Noa starts to convulse on the ground, holding her head in pain, screaming to quell the voice in her head. Cort appears after telepathically attacking Noa's mind and thanks the heroes for their past generosity in Conkram, but then taunts the Ra-Seru heroes of their inevitable demise at his hands. He boasts of the Mist's salvation and tells Noa that he had no idea when he met her in the past that he was her brother. Noa protests that he cannot be her brother due to how he has treated their parents, to which Cort replies that their parents are happy the way they are (fused with the living Seru that engulfed Conkram). Cort then reveals that he had not been trying to kill them from the beginning, but instead wanted to lure the Ra-Seru out so he could use them to power more Mist Generators. After this revelation, Cort prepares to destroy the heroes once and for all and taunts that he will kill his little sister gently. Cort is defeated by the combined efforts of the Ra-Seru, much to his surprise. He tells them that he and the Mist Generator are one (his Seru seemingly powering the Generator) and that his death will cause the generator to die. Before the heroes can speak to him, a tremor knocks him over the railing into the lake of Mist where the evil Sim-Seru Juggernaut lie sleeping. Noa broods over the fact that Cort, her own brother, is the one responsible for the devastation that wiped out most of humanity before she, Vahn, and Gala escape the collapsing Fortress. Cort is able to escape death by merging with Juggernaut and is met again by the heroes when they enter Juggernaut's body after it had fused with Rim Elm in the same manner as the Seru that absorbed Conkram. Cort's fusion with the heart of the evil Sim-Seru takes away his remaining humanity, leaving him completely crazed. Noa tries to reason with Cort to abandon Juggernaut and become a human again, but he is not dissuaded and repels Noa with a laser blast from his eyes. Sensing the presence of "weak, dirty humans", he emerges out of his encasing to annihilate the trio. Once he is beaten, the Ra-Seru use the last of their strength to destroy the remnants of Juggernaut's body and restore Rim Elm and its inhabitants to normal. As an effect of the Ra-Seru powers, Cort is returned to infancy so that Noa may raise him in a world free of Mist and give him another chance to live his life. A month after Juggernaut's invasion of Rim Elm, Cort, whose identity had been kept secret by Noa, is taken by Noa to the town of Jeremi. Cort is last seen as an infant being held by Noa at the Sky Gardens' Genesis Tree. Legend of Legaia (Novel)'' Cort is first mentioned in the novel by Zeto in front of his Mist Generator, when he refuses to tell Vahn his reason for spreading the Mist throughout the world. After Zeto is defeated, Vahn and the others deduce that a man named Cort must be behind the spreading of the Mist, but he is not mentioned again until they encounter the master of the Floating Castle, Zora, in Karisto Kingdom. Zora is convinced that Cort's love for her will strengthen if she defeats the Ra-Seru heroes, but after she is defeated it is revealed to her by Songi that Cort found her annoying and used her as bait for the Floating Castle trap. It is later discovered that the Soren Elder knows of Cort's identity due to the Soren tribe's contact with Conkram's royal family, but he does not reveal his identity to Noa or the other Ra-Seru heroes. However, Noa's parents tell Vahn, Noa and Gala that he is the one responsible for spreading the Mist throughout Legaia. Cort's father, Nebular, shows the Ra-Seru heroes his memories of Conkram 10 years prior, where they see Prince Cort giving a speech to the people of Conkram detailing the discovery and benefits of the Mist. Cort states that he discovered a gateway to the realm of the Seru, called Seru-kai, and while inside Seru-kai he discovered two Seru that would be integral to Conkram's offense and defense, as well as a substance in the atmosphere called Mist that amplified the strength of his Seru. These discoveries, according to Cort, would enable Conkram to crush their nemesis Sol after 10 years of constant warfare. Although the demonstration of the Mist proves disastrous, Cort and the Four Wise Men stage a mutiny against Nebular and decide Cort will lead Conkram. Cort is encountered in the Absolute Fortress by the Ra-Seru heroes, and it is revealed that his mind has remained stuck in the time period of when he first discovered the Mist, as he states that destruction of the Mist Generator will make it so Conkram will be unable to find victory in the war against Sol. Cort attacks the Ra-Seru heroes to prevent them from ruining his plan, and Vahn's Ra-Seru Meta states that Cort is possessed by his Seru. Cort is eventually defeated in front of the Mist Generator and falls into the lake of Mist with Juggernaut, ultimately merging with the creature, unbeknownst to the Ra-Seru heroes. Cort has Juggernaut merge with the town of Rim Elm, and when the Ra-Seru heroes reach Juggernaut's heart, where Cort is found sleeping, they find that his consciousness has merged with both Juggernaut's and Rogue's. Possessed by the combined consciousness, Cort taunts them about the inferiority of the human race and attacks. Cort is eventually defeated after a long battle by the combined powers of the Ra-Seru heroes, who burn him to a crisp in a twister of fire, wind and lightning. Cort's body is restored to infancy and raised by Noa in Jeremi after the Ra-Seru blow themselves up and restore Rim Elm to its prior state before Juggernaut's invasion. Power and Abilities Cort possesses superhuman strength and genius intellect, being the most powerful and intelligent of the henchmen of the Mist. The unique Seru he wears allows him an impressive arsenal of magic and telepathic abilities, as well as the ability to directly control the evil Sim-Seru, Juggernaut. Cort has a variety of abilities allowed to him through the use of his Seru as his affinity is Dark. Once he fuses with Juggernaut, he has an entirely different set of abilities, however. Energy-based attacks *Guilty Cross - A shining cross hits a single opponent for damage. *Mystic Circle - A magic symbol is displayed underneath Cort's enemies and explodes. *Final Crisis - Cort unleashes all of his stored energy at his enemies for massive damage. He uses this once fused with Juggernaut. *Energy blast - Cort shoots a blast of energy from his eyes. He only uses this once fused with Juggernaut. Speed and movement techniques *Levitation - Cort can levitate in the air through the use of his Sim-Seru's magical power. *Teleportation - Cort can open portals to travel instantly to other areas. Supportive techniques *Mystic Shield - Cort summons a shield to surround him. It cancels damage from all regular attacks and shaves magic damage by half. *Ultra Charge - Cort charges his energy in order to unleash a devastating attack at a later time. He uses this once fused with Juggernaut. Other abilities *Evil Seru Magic - Cort summons Juggernaut to attack his enemies. *Telepathy - Enables Cort to read the minds of others and cause them pain. *Doomsday - Cort moves a nearby planet out of its orbit and forces it to collide with the earth. Forms Cort possesses two forms. Human Form Cort has presumably average strength in his human form. However, he possess a genius level of intelligence that is the envy of the nation of Conkram. Seru-wearing Form Cort's Seru is unique to itself in being the only Seru that does not drastically change the appearance of Cort's body when worn. While wearing the Seru, Cort's strength increases dramatically and his already genius intellect is increased as well. Cort is granted telepathy, magical powers, teleportation, and levitation in addition to his boost in strength and intelligence. It demonstrates his telepathic powers when he tries to control the mind of his sister Noa when she, Vahn and Gala are about to destroy the final Mist Generator before facing them in battle. Juggernaut-Cort Merged When Cort is defeated by the Ra-Seru Heroes he falls into the lake of Mist which holds the Sim-Seru Juggernaut and Noa mistakenly thinks he was dead while she mourns her older brother. As the Absolute Fortress begins to collapse Cort saves his life by submitting himself to Juggernaut and merging with the enormous creature. Cort's power increases abnormally and makes him a perfect entity that surpasses the humans and the Seru. However, what little sanity Cort had disappears and he becomes completely crazed. Cort's ambitions also change from succumbing everybody to the Mist to swallowing the entire planet with Juggernaut's increasingly growing body after its assimilation with the town of Rim Elm. This form has been unofficially dubbed "JuggerCort" by many fans. Fighting Cort Cort's Sound Bites Below are soundbites from the first battle with Cort. Trivia *Prince Cort is one of the more elusive main antagonists in an RPG. His first appearance is not until the final continent traveled to in the game, although he is first referenced by Zeto in front of the Mist Generator. *Though the monster Juggernaut is never actually fought in the game, Prince Cort can summon it to attack your party during battle when his Mystic Shield is broken. It can deal a whopping 2000-2500 damage, many times resulting in annihilation of your party. *Prince Cort has two boss themes in the soundtrack. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia